<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blissful Noches by Magically_unavailable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462901">Blissful Noches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magically_unavailable/pseuds/Magically_unavailable'>Magically_unavailable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magically_unavailable/pseuds/Magically_unavailable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smutty stories I wrote for a friend. A very thirsty friend. Do not regret any of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yes to Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might add characters later, but the updates will be slow. Bare with me. Critics are welcomed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi places his hand over your bare back, pushing your hair off your shoulder with his other. You shuddered as Illumi drew his hips closer.</p><p> "Tell me what you want." Illumi ran his fingers, tickling the small of your back and down your ass. He placed two fingers, paused and placed a third before slowly pumping. You arched your back, digging your white knuckles onto the wooden stand for support. Your legs began to shake as Illumi's easy pace maddened you.</p><p> "Illumi," your words came out shakey and in a mix of a growl and a moan. 

Illumi did not responde, instead he cupped your breast leaned forward, sucking gently onto your shoulder. You threw your head back, resting your head on his, and closed your eyes as Illumi's fingers gained speed. Your hips shook violently as another shudder tore through your body like a wave.</p><p> "P-please. . ." You whined slowly, craving the sweet release you knew only he could give. Pleased, he pulled back his fingers and unbuckled his pants.</p><p>You stood there with barely enough energy to stand up, breathing heavily and a utter mess. His mess. You heard his pants fall into the floor and his warm hands pulled your closer. His warm breathe tickled your ear as he leaned forward.</p><p> "Only because you were being good, I'll give you what you want."  Nodding your head you prepared yourself for Illumi to enter you. The next and final event of the night. Sweat beads formed over your body a while ago and your thighs hadn't ceased aching. </p><p>"I promise I'll be good." Illumi raised an eyebrow, still not satisfied.</p><p> "And?" </p><p>You swallowed slowly, "I'll obey your orders."  Illumi did not speak for a moment or so and studied you, pondering if you really meant it.</p><p> "I'll accept that. For now." You gasped and moaned as he entered you from behind. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the vacant room, along with your moans and mewls. You arched your back as Illumi raised one of your legs over his shoulder, hitting your sweet spot.</p><p>Your breasts bounced; back and forth with Illumi's steady pace. You bite your lip and cried out as Illumi picked up the pace. Not having Illumi to grab onto, you grabbed onto the nearest thing- a wooden chair. Behind you, you could hear Illumi's occasional soft groans as he thrusted into you. </p><p>"W-wait!" You protested as he grabbed you and slammed you against the wall, not breaking the pace. You grabbed onto his shoulder, his hair with your other hand and held on for dear life. You began to see white and black the more Illumi dragged it out. </p><p>"Illumi-" you said weakly but he did not hear you. Or simply he ignored you. He flipped you over, raised your legs over your shoulder and kept the steady pace. You mewled loudly, cupping your breasts as he thrusted harder, gripping onto your hips alone. You noticed that his thrusts weren't getting faster, but harder and much more deeper. It was just how you liked it, and he knew that.</p><p>You arched your back as Illumi leaned forward almost covering your body with his and kept on thrusting. How long will he keep this up? You wondered, still feeling blissful. A familiar knot began to form in your lower abdomen and you held onto his shoulders.</p><p> "Faster! Faster!" You screamed and Illumi obliged. With a few extra groans from Illumi, you hit your climax. You cried out, your breasts hugging tightly against Illumi's chest before relaxing back onto the bed. Illumi, as usual, rode out his climax, dragging it like he always did. He pulled out after he finished and walked away.</p><p> "Lumi?" You tried to get up but your body protested and you slumped back down. You could feel your muscles beginning to ache and sore. This would hurt like a bitch in the morning. Illumi ignored you but paused as he step towards the door. </p><p>"I'll go run a bath for you," he responded softly. You could still hear a twinge of anger and disappointment leaking from his voice.</p><p>His onyx eyes flicker towards your aching and bruised body. "A warm bath." He added.</p><p> "Please don't go." You pleaded, hoping to reach to him. Illumi looked over at you and shook his head.</p><p> "I'll come back." He said and left through the door. </p><p>Your eyes were still locked onto the place he had been standing on. With a groan-like growl you slumped back onto the bed, your eyes flickering over the room. Needles to say, you needed to replace much of the furniture. The chair had been clawed and the stuffing from the pillows were lying on the floor. One of your nightstands had fallen onto your floor, scattering your clothes everywhere. You sighed and almost pulled the blanket over your naked body but thought against it. </p><p>"Better not upset Lumi again." You murmured out loud. You could hear the bath running from downstairs but as you waited for Illumi to come for you, fatigue and exhaustion won you over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Will you hold me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illumi and Y/N have been friends for a very long time; though Illumi would never admit that. Despite his impervious nature, he is very protective over you and cares a lot for your well-being. It was only natural that within time the dark and broody assassin would fall for you. Hard. </p><p>After a livid night, filled with drinks and laughter, Illumi crashes over at Y/N's house for the night. Still feeling bitter and jealous of your ex-boyfriend, Illumi finally makes a move and confesses. In his own way. Well. . . after he handled some important matters, that is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Critics are welcomed! Suggestions are also welcomed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your knuckles turn white as you dig your fingers into the bed sheets. Slender fingers entangle into your hair and pull harshly, nudging your exposed neck towards them. A warm hand latches onto your hip and squeezes. Your breath comes out unevenly and rough. </p><p>"Ah-" A hand roughly shoves your face onto the sheets in an almost suffocating grip. </p><p>They let out a loud moan behind you. Your toes curl as they thrust once, twice, their pace never lacking. Your eyes roll back as you clench around them. </p><p>A heavy weight settles on your back and the bed creaks. </p><p>"Y/N. . ." Illumi's moans come out needy and huskier than before. He's close. He pulls on your hair again, sending you into a spiral of pain and pleasure. You moan and arch your back. Illumi released your hair and grabs the headboard. </p><p>"Tell me, love, who does it better? Me or the bastard?" Illumi grunts, slamming into you with all fury and might. You mewl loudly, arching your back and lifting your hips for a better position.

At that Illumi chuckles and leans over. "C'mon, baby girl. Don't be shy. After all, we are making love." 

Your body begins to shake and tremble with each careless thrust of his, leaving you winded and lustful. You grip the sheets and grind your hips, meeting Illumi's thrust with your own. </p><p>Illumi sneers and let's out a growl-like grunt. Relentless in his pace, he patiently awaits for your answer, smugly smirking as he listens to your moans, the wet noises that echos around the room. The bed creaking, or the way you sensually throw your hips back to meet his own thrusts. You've even become bold enough to mewl his name and mark him. </p><p>He gripped the headboard and slammed into you from behind, grunting and smirking at your cute reactions. You were his. And no one else made you feel the same way as he did. </p><p>He leaned over and settled his head on the crook of your neck, cupping your breast with his other hand. </p><p>"Tell me, sweet, who makes you cry louder? Who do you beg to touch you?"

</p>
<p>He squeezed your breast, twerking the nipple. He felt you tremble beneath him but that simply turned him harder.</p><p> "Answer me, Y/N. Who do you love, him or me?" His coed into your ear, his soft-spoken words felt like honey to you. He pressed his lips onto your shoulder and moved downward to your nap. Back. Then moved across to your other shoulder. You shuddered, your mouth agape and motionless as he thrusted harder and kissed your body. You were winded and tired. And sore. So sore. </p><p>Illumi cupped your chin and pulled your face towards him. He stared into your eyes with a blank yet smug look as he slammed into you, carefully watching your expressions and the way your body reacted to his. </p><p>You threw your head back with your mouth agape as he kept on in his pace. Illumi chuckled. You let out a weak moan and with your remaining strength latched onto your best friend. </p><p>"Lumi!" You cried out. Illumi's eyes widened for the fraction of a second. His pace sped up, but it cost him his precision.</p><p>His thrusts were sloppier but deeper. He held you tightly in his arms and pressed his lips onto yours just as he came. You fell onto the bed, exhausted and drained. Illumi stood before you with wide eyes as he stared at your frail body on his bed. His semen dripping on down your thighs. He ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled sharply.</p><p> "Y/N-" He began in a wary tone. </p><p>"You." He froze. Your words were barely audible. He would had missed it if it weren't for his keen hearing. He leaned forward, not understanding. </p><p>"It's you." You turned around in his bed and smiled at him through tears. You held your arms and spoke in a endearing tone, "I love you Illumi Zoldyck." </p><p>Illumi froze and stared at you with an unreadable gaze. Illumi blinked at you. </p><p>"Why?" His words were that of a phantom. You almost thought that you had imagined his words. </p><p>"Why not love?" You smiled warmly at him, your arms still open and awaiting</p><p>Illumi stared at you and then his facade began to crumble. He frowned, a wrinkle appear in between his eyebrows as he looked down with a pained expression. He didn't cry. He  never did. </p><p>"Will you hold me?" You blinked at the beautiful man kneeling above you, not quite believing that he had muttered those words. Those words that seemed to belong from a broken child. But perhaps he was. A broken child grown into a broken man. </p><p>You smiled at him and laughed. "Always." And with that, Illumi fell into your arms and embraced you, feeling warmth for the very first time. You stroked his hair with one hand and held him tightly. He snuggled into your neck, his chin rested right above your breasts. His warm breathe tickled you. </p><p>"Me too." Illumi whispered his confession after a long moment, right as you fell asleep in his arms. He never felt so warm and loved in his entire life. Only with you. Always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heatless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just another night spend with your husband, Illumi after a rough day. Of course he took out all his pent up anger on you. But you had disobeyed him, yet again. Looks like another night reserved for punishment, it is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Critics are welcomed and so are suggestions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mmhh- ahh!" Your wrists were burning and your throat ached. Your legs trembled violently and almost gave up on you several times throughout your 'workout.' Illumi, of course, did not tolerate your feeble attempts. You whimpered softly as Illumi caressed your ass. He fondled you, pressing the index of his finger against your aroused clit. </p><p>"Ahh-" Illumi 'tsk' softly and pulled your hair, nudging your head back gently. For now. He gave your ass a hard smack and averted his gaze to the flog in his hand. His fingers grazed your perked nipples. </p><p>"You were always so pretty. Spreading your legs for me like the good," He leaned over and bit the base of your neck, "whore you are." He pulled back, leaving a visible red mark on your neck. Marking you as his. </p><p>Illumi pulled back and took in the lewid sight before him with your hands tied behind your back and your eyes covered by a scarlet cloth. Your cries were muffled by another scarlet cloth that Illumi had provided.</p><p>The uncomfortable position forced you to arch your back. Illumi smiled softly as he gazed and ran his fingers across your back. your soft cries unfazed Illumi, even as he reached over to place the clamps on your nipples. </p><p>"Mmmh-" You cried out, the cold metal seeming to burn your skin. Illumi tugged on your hair. He always made sure you wore your hair down for these occasions. Called it "punishment fit for the bitch." </p><p>He rested his head on the crook of your shoulder and listened to your heavy breathing with his eyes closed. He tugged down the gag slightly, resting it below your lower lip. "What do you have to say for yourself, Y/N?" </p><p>You inhaled sharply and spoke, your voice hoarse. "I'll never leave the mansion without permission." Illumi waited, dissatisfied. </p><p>"Y/N. . . " He pulls away slowly, with a slight frown on his face. "Dear, what a mess you are." Without warning, he grabbed the flog and smacked your ass. You arched your back and cried out in pain.</p><p>"Count." It wasn't a lover's request. It was an order. He pulled down the gag and waited. </p><p>"Y-yes, sir." Your blindfold felt damp, and your ears burned. "O-one." The words came out weaker than expected, barely audible. Illumi raised the flogg above your head and smacked your ass again. </p><p>"What did you say?" He raised the flag once more. Slap. "Raise your hips higher." You did. Slap. Your body quivered beneath him, your hips hovering above his lap. But he didn't mind. Not even when he stuck his finger into your ass. Added another one afterwards. </p><p>"One!" You yelled. Illumi pulled his damp fingers and wiped them presumptively on your back. </p><p>"Good." He coed. But he didn't hesitate. He raised the flogg six more times, and every time he made you count them out loud for him. At the end of the session you were a sobbing mess and slumped onto the bed. </p><p>Illumi took hold of you and pulled you near him. You shuddered under his touch.

 "Mhhh." He cut you off again with a quick slap to the thigh. "I wonder. . . " Illumi grabbed your hips and flipped your body over, face facing his. He didn't bother finishing his sentence. He leaned forward and bit your thigh. </p><p>"Ahhh!" You couldn't see anything but you felt his teeth graze your thigh. </p><p>Illumi pulled away and licked his lips. "Soft." He lowered his head and bit your inner thigh, gently sucking on the blood that seeped through the wound. </p><p>"Lumi-" You moaned softly. Illumi ignored your cries and trailed hickies up and around your thighs but deliberately ignored your wet lips. "Not there!" You whined. </p><p>Illumi pulled away and pushed your hands away. "Looks like you need some more attention." He spread your bottom lips and inspected closely. "Good." He lowered his head and began to lick and suck on your clit, stimulating it. </p><p>You arched your back and rode the wave of pleasure, your eyelids brushing against the damp blindefold.</p><p>You gripped onto the bed sheets, wrinkling them as you moaned loudly. Illumi, being the fuck as always, pulled away right before you climaxed. You pouted and whined. </p><p>"Ilumi-" He cut you off again. He stood before you, bare and gazed down with a heavy look. </p><p>"Seems like I might have to punish your mouth next."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cherry on Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some Vanilla sex with Ilumi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There will be lots of Ilumi smuts ahead. And I mean LOTS. </p><p>But don't worry, I'll try to have a more characters.</p><p>Probably should have added this at the beginning. . .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi grabs your hips and aligns himself to you before slowly pushing the tip in. Your toes curl as he enters, molding the shape of his dick onto you. </p><p>"It hurts. . . " You mutter, a peachy-rose hue coating your cheeks, your tousled hair framing your face. Illumi leaned forward, mindful of your legs hoisted above his shoulders as he closes the distance, slowly pressing his member further in you. </p><p>"It won't hurt for long." Your eyes rolled backwards as Illumi easily slid into you. </p><p>"Can I?" He raised his gaze towards your half naked form, his eyes lazily trailing over the slopes, arches and delicate marks across your body. </p><p>You nodded at him and smiled, "You can move."</p><p>"Baby, " You arched your back and cooed at your lover. You exhaled shakily as he ran his slender fingers across your thighs, over your stomach and back. </p><p>"S-shit," You raised your hips and mewled, curling your hands against the sheets. Your chest rose and fell, your blood rushed through your ears. </p><p>"Ahh. . . " You cried softly as your lover trailed gentle small peaks across your skin, marrying your body with his teeth. </p><p>"W-wait- '' You cried and three your head back against the bed, your eyes rolling backwards. You painted, your cries high-pitched and very needy as your lover teased and edged you. You sank back against the bed, breath in heavily as your mind ran a miles. </p><p>"I love you, Y/N." He murmured against your skin, his dark eyes flickered across your blissful expression with a faint smirk. </p><p>"I- '' You inhaled as he slid into you slower than usual and began to thrust into you at an excruciatingly easy pace. "Mhmm, " Your cheeks flushed and your hair tousled as your held onto him</p><p>"You're so beautiful. " He groaned out, pulling out from you and slamming back. Your hands began to shake as he tore through your body.</p><p> "F-faster, " You pleaded but he ignored your cries.</p><p> "Come for me." You cried and obliged, chills running down your back; gripping onto his arms as you did. You panted heavily and glowered at your lover.</p><p> "Illumi, you dick." He laughed and pulled out from you, wrapping a dark robe around him. </p><p>"I know," Smiled at you warmly and walked away towards the bathroom. "The bath will be ready, love. I'll see you down stairs in five minutes." </p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Ready for round two."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just one of those days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An angry Illumi pulls you into the public restroom of a five star restaurant with him and locks it behind him. The reason? No other man should be looking at what does not pertain to him.</p><p>As his wife, Illumi is prepared to show them that, and sometimes, to you, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This just might be one of my best. I'm certainly proud of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were pushed into the public bathroom, exasperated and thrilled. Dread and anticipation settled in your stomach, swirling around the contents you had eaten. You swallowed nervously and watched closely as Illumi locked the door and walked over towards you, his onyx eyes narrowed as he closed the distance. </p><p>"Illumi-" You began to say. Illumi grabbed the strap of your satin wine red dress and ripped it off your shoulder, his other hand doing the same with the other strap. </p><p>"Such a hindrance," He murmured harshly. You placed your hand on his hand and locked them there.</p><p> "Lumi, we can't do this. Not here. We're in a restaurant." Your cheeks flushed lightly as Illumi peered down at you, an eyebrow raised. </p><p>"And what of it? Can I not fuck my own wife?" He glared at you, anger brimming behind his usual blank eyes. You shook your head at him. </p><p>"Someone might hear us," Your cheeks turned a scarlet hue as you explained to your husband your reason for being reluctant.</p><p>"I don't care if anyone hears us." Illumi replied nonchalantly and tugged your wine red dress down your shoulder. </p><p>"Lumi!" You shrieked as you reached out to grab your own dress. Illumi beat you to it and grabbed your arm, locking them down. </p><p>"If you're quiet about this, I might make this quick." Illumi warned you, eyeing you. </p><p>You bite your lip,"Fine. But make it quick." </p><p>Illumi rolled his eyes at you. He then grabbed your dress and ripped it off. "On your knees." He ordered.</p><p> Whimpering, you did as told and kneeled onto the polished marble floor facing him. Your ears and cheeks burned and you sheepishly looked away, covering your exposed skin as best as you could. You heard Illumi fumble with his belt and undo his zipper with prestige. You glanced at the corner of your eye and stared at Illumi's boxers- which he quickly got rid of. Your mouth watered as your eyes took in his bulging member. </p><p>"Open your mouth." Illumi demanded and grabbed your head the moment you obliged.</p><p>Your lips sucked in around his member and you greedily began to suck; running your tongue around the base before slowly trail in upward. Illumi growled at your sensual yet slow pace and decided to take matter into his own hands. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he shoved your face towards his hips and began to thrust. Your cries were muffled and amplified as Illumi began to pick up the pace.</p><p> "Defy me again and you won't be walking out of here." Illumi grunted. </p><p> "Illumi." I groaned as he thrusted deeper.</p><p>"And I'll make sure everyone knows that you're my slut." He pulled your hair, forcing your eyes onto him. 

You meekly nodded as best as you could as Illumi thrusted into you, gradually picking the pace. At some point you had begun to see white, no longer being able to breathe properly as Illumi's tip grazed the back of your throat. It left you felt in a blissful haze. </p><p>"That's my baby girl," Illumi caressed your cheek, throwing his head back in a soft moan.</p><p>No longer able to use your tongue, you obeyed and allowed Illumi to fuck your mouth, occasionally moaning- which made Illumi more frantic. You dug your small fingers into Illumi's muscular, lean thighs and moaned as Illumi sped. </p><p>"Y/N. . " He moaned quietly, a rosey flush settled across his pale cheeks. He let out a small growl as he thrusted deeper, his moans gradually increasing in volume as he reached his climax.</p><p> "Swallow it," Illumi ordered as he pulled away. You gave him a submissive nod and swallowed his warm semen. You coughed lightly as the thick liquid trickled down our chin. 

"Look at me." You raised your head towards Illumi who seemed only pleased. He leaned down and cupped your cheek, stroking your hair with his thumb. "Strip." Your eyes widened slightly at his next demand.</p><p> "I-" Illumi cut you off as he stood up and gave you a hard look. </p><p>"Be a good girl, Y/N, and obey." Illumi's warning rang as clear as a bell.</p><p>Though he never raised his voice nor hand against you, he did find others. . . Gratifying and new ways to punish you. You swallowed and slowly stood up on your feet, clutching what little fabric remained on your body.</p><p> "If I obey, will Daddy reward me?" You tilted your head and gave Illumi a small smile. No longer feeling reluctant, you slide your bra a few inches lower, below your breasts- giving him a perfect view. </p><p>Illumi gave you a cold smile, "As always. But," Illumi slid his overpriced jacket and swung it over the single railing on the wall. He then looked you over and chuckled, "Take too much of my time and I might just tear it off you."</p><p> You frowned at him. The dress had been a gift from him, a really expensive one. But of course your husband never cared about materialistic items.</p><p> You sighed, "You're always so uptight, Lumi. Let me take care of you for once." You purred at him and dropped your dress.</p><p>You walked over to him with a sultry away to your hips, well aware where his eyes roamed. You ran your fingers across his cheek, down his chest and further down to his-</p><p>Illumi grabbed your hands and your chin with another. "I'm the one in charge, remember that, Y/N." He released his hold on your chin and snaked his arm around you, pull in you closer as he whispered into your neck, "Be an obdient wife and strip for me." </p><p>He gave your ass a small squeeze, his index finger caressing your folds. Your body shuddered at his touch and responded. </p><p>"Ilumi," You mewled into his ear, feeling hot and needy. He removed his hand from your ass and fondled your sex. You dug your nails into his arm as he held you and fondled you all the same. </p><p>He laughed darkly as he held you, "You're mine. This part of you," He lowered his head and kissed the swell of your breasts, "And this," He trailed warm kisses down your stomach, your thighs. You gasped as you felt a light pressure against your folds. "All of this belongs to me." Illumi glared down at you, his voice much more huskier than before. </p><p>You nodded, "I'm yours." Illumi gave you one of his rare smiles and kissed your forehead. </p><p>"That's not good enough, Y/N. You know what I need." Illumi whispered, still fondling you. </p><p>You pressed your thighs together as Illumi moved his hand inside your panties. "I-I don't know." You stutter over your words as Illumi slides one finger in.</p><p> "Yes, you do." He slid another finger in and began to thrust, fondling your clit. You bit your lip in a poor attempt to smother your moans. </p><p>"I. . . Don't." You managed to say right as Illumi slid another finger in. He always was the sadistic and degrading type. </p><p>"Think hard, Y/N. '' With his other hand, he cupped your breast and played around with the bud. "What do you want?" He purred into your ear, the pace of his fingers increasing. </p><p>You bit his shoulder as you cried, "You! I want you!" </p><p>Illumi looked down at your fragile form, "Even in a public restroom?"</p><p>You shook your head wildly, your shoulder shaking. "I don't care anymore." You painted. "Illu, please." </p><p>Illumi's fingers pulled away. In an instant, your bra and panties were on the floor. Illumi grabbed your waist and twirled you around, hands on the sink and ass sticking out. </p><p>"Good answer," Illumi praised you before slamming into you from behind. You arch your back and open your mouth in a silent groan. He grabbed onto your hips and thrusted, lifting your hips off the ground. </p><p>"Look at yourself," Illumi ordered, nodding at the mirror looking back at them. "Such a dirty little slut you are, letting herself get fucked in this filthy place." He smacked your ass and thrusted deeper, ignoring your cries to go faster. "You liked being treated this way don't you, baby girl?" He bite your shoulder, leaving hickeys down your back as he fucked you.</p><p> "Not so h-hard-" Illumi smacked your ass, the sound echoed throughout the room and possibly outside. You cried out.</p><p> "Shut up, slut."Illumi snarled and leaned over, pressing you against the wall as he thrusted roughly. "I'll fuck you as loud as I want. That's how my baby likes it, huh?" His husky voice warmed your ear. </p><p>You gripped his arms as Illumi twirled you around, now taking you from the front. You arched your back against the cold sink, your eyes rolled backwards. You caught a glimpse of your reflection. </p><p>"Am I wrong?" Illumi leaned over and bit your neck, not once losing his pace. You shook your head, still feeling dizzy and blissful.</p><p> "N-no." You gasped as Illumi wrapped his hand around your neck. </p><p>"No what?" Illumi snapped. </p><p>"No, Daddy." Illumi released his hold on your neck and pulled away. Just as you were about to respond, someone knocked on the door. You froze, panic seeping into your bones. Illumi on the other hand, ignored the knock and kept on thrusting. You clamped your hand over your mouth as you moaned, afraid but still very needy. </p><p>"Hello?" The person from the other side of the door asked.</p><p>The door knob rattled twice before the same person knocked again. "Is anyone there?" </p><p>You cried out as Illumi hit your sweet spot, over and over again. You didn't trust yourself to speak, afraid a moan would escape so instead you looked at Illumi. He slowed down, though he didn't look happy about it. </p><p>"Go on. Speak." Your eyes widened at his response. Removing your hand from your mouth you stared at him in question.</p><p> "I-" "Hello?" The person asked impatiently. </p><p>Illumi glanced at you, "You better response. That door may not hold." You closed your eyes as Illumi's pace slowed but deepened. Already, you could feel knots beginning to form in your power abdomen. You wasn't so sure just how long you could hold. You held onto Illumi as he slammed into you over and over, his hungry lips roaming around your body, claiming you as his. Your nails dug into his back, marrying his skin with your own marks. You just hoped that this could be enough.</p><p>You licked your lips and spoke, "The bathroom is-" You inhaled sharply and covered your mouth with your hand as a moan rippled through your body. You could see the corner of Illumi's lips curl upward as he deepened the thrust and began to fondle you. </p><p>"C'mon, Y/N." illumi cooed into your ear. </p><p>You let out a small moan before you tried again. "T-the b-bathroom-" You gasped and held onto your husband tightly as another ripple tore through your body.</p><p> "Hello? Are your alright?" Illumi let out a small chuckle and gave you a knowing look. Right. You inhaled before responding, sending Illumi a frown. </p><p>"Yes, of course. . . " You panted through your words.</p><p> "I apologize for being so rude." God damn, who the hell carries a whole conversation in the bathroom?

 At the same time, Illumi grabbed your hips and hoisted you on the sink, slamming your back against the mirror and fogging it as well. 

Bastard, you though as you mewled.</p><p>You noticed that Illumi began to pick up his pace- neither of you were going to hold out.</p><p> "Get him walking or I'll get rid of him myself," Illumi cautioned you, his pace becoming much more frantic as he too let out occasional moans. </p><p>You nodded against his clammy shoulder and spoke once more, "It's a-alright," You threw your head back as you cried out softly.</p><p> "Alright, well, I'll leave you be." The person said before leaving.</p><p> Not bothering to hold back, Illumi picked you up and held onto you as he fucked you, slamming his hips into you over and over. You sunk your small teeth into his shoulder as you reached your climax. 

Illumi always rode out till he came. Slumping against him, you panted heavily and gazed down onto the floor; your clothes and belongings were scattered all over and beyond recognition. You glared at Illumi and smacked his shoulder. </p><p>"The hell was that for?" Illumi placed you down before grabbing something from his jacket.</p><p>He looked over at you after dialing a number. "I liked that dress. I'll send my butlers to order another one." You rolled your eyes and grabbed your undergarments in a rush.</p><p> Illumi's phone rang once before someone answered. </p><p>"Yes?" The person from the other line answered. "Gotho, there's been a change to plans tonight." He looked over at you and looked away, "I'll need you to bring up some clothes for Y/N. </p><p>''Of course, Master Illumi," Gotho responded from the other line. </p><p>"Gotho, one last thing. I want you to prepare my room for me and my wife tonight. Make sure everyone leaves afterwards." Illumi grabbed his jacket, walked over towards you and swung his jacket around your shoulder.</p><p> "Of course, Master Illumi. Right away." Illumi nodded and hung up. He peered down at you, patting your shoulder.</p><p> "We'll be picked up in five minutes." You nodded and looked at him.</p><p> "What do we do about this?" You pointed at the mess you two left behind. Illumi shrugged, hoisted you in his arms, bridal style.</p><p>He walked over towards the large windows and kicked it open. The cool breeze raised the hairs on your arms. </p><p>"Illumi?" You clutched onto him, staring down onto the vacant dark street with wide eyes. </p><p>"They'll be waiting for us around the corner." Illumi responded nonchalantly. </p><p>"Can't we wait here?" You pleaded. Illumi shook his head and held you tighter.</p><p> "Close your eyes if you're afraid. I'll be here." You nodded and closed your eyes very slowly. Unfortunately for you, you didn't close your eyes fast enough as Illumi jumped down from the five story window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love at its Finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Machines have had an on and off relationship. It wasn't any thing serious. Or so you thought. </p><p>Machi had had enough of her pent up frustration of keeping her feeling for you a secret, so she doesn't the only logical thing she can think of: confess. And confess she does. </p><p>Shortly after confessing, you and Machi waste no time to celebrate. Of course, you were safe. Both of you were. Engaging in sexual activities in the hideout while the rest of the Phantom members were away. Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you I would post about other characters. And I kept my promise. </p><p>I'll post more characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your body shivered against Machi's needles running down your neck. You moaned, your toes curled as Machi's slender finger hit your sweet spot. </p><p>"Machi-" You threw your head back and her tongue slithered in. </p><p>Her fingers and her tongue played you like a violin, making you hit all those notes. Your hips shook against her lean shoulders as you reached your climax. </p><p>Machi pulled away with a sly smirk and kissed you, tongues entwining. "You look so good on me," She whispered, cupping your right breast. Scratch marks marred her shoulders and trailed down to her back. But what could you say? She was just that good. </p><p>She chuckled lightly, leaned down and gently bit the bud on your breast. You threw your head back and meowed when her small teeth made contact on your skin.</p><p> "You were always such a tease," You managed to mutter before arching your back in another moan. </p><p>Machi's shoulder shook slightly, her laughter resonating against your skin. Pulling away she responded, "Anything for my, doll."</p><p>She lowered her head back onto your chest and began to gently suck. Her tongue swirled around the bud, her teeth sinking in every now and then. With her other hand, she fondled your clit, stimulating you. </p><p>Back arched, you bit her shoulder and raised your hips, grinding against her fingers. </p><p>Machi laughed and pulled her fingers away. "Needy aren't you?" You frowned at her and closed the distance between you two. </p><p>Wrapping an arm around her neck, you laughed back. "Now's no time to be a bitch about it," and pulled her into a kiss. Machi's eyes widened but she leaned in, deepening the kiss. </p><p>You pulled away, breathing heavily. "Take me," You demanded, burying your fingers into her lavender hair and giving it a hard tug. </p><p>"C'mon. Don't hasty about it." You purred at her, pulling her hair harder.</p><p> Machi returned your smile and moaned as you tugged harder. Machi grabbed your arms and pinned them above Your head and she pushed you down the couch.</p><p>Leaning down for one final kiss, she pulled back and gave you a wicked smile. "You better pray I finish before the Troupe arrives." She grabbed your leg and placed it over her shoulder before settling her hips over yours.</p><p> You gasped as her wet folds came in contact with yours.</p><p> She moaned and arched her back, "You're so wet, Y/N." She began to grind her folds against yours, stimulating herself and you. You whimpered as she began to pick up her pace, squeezing your breasts roughly as she did.</p><p> "Come for me, Y/N." She lowered and locked her lips with your own. "C'mon, baby girl." She kept a steady pace,   the sound of something wet slapping one another echoed across the room. </p><p>"M-Machi!" You cried, grinding your own hips. </p><p>Throwing her head back, Machi moaned and grinded her hips in a frantic pace. "More!" She wailed as her clit began to rub against yours. Your cries mingled with hers as you hit your climax. Machi slumped onto you as she hit her own.</p><p>Your recent activity has left both of you panting and out of breath. </p><p>Machi laughed. "What's so funny?" You asked, slightly curious and annoyed. She gave you a small smile and gestured to you to be quiet. You stayed still, brows narrowed as you listened. Your cheeks flushed as you heard a familiar laughter. </p><p>"Did they just arrive?" You asked, suddenly feeling insecure and modest. </p><p>With a grin, Machi jumped up and began to dress herself. "You better clean up before they notice, Y/N." She winked at you, lazily checking your naked body before strolling to the nearest door and leaving you for the Troupe.</p><p> You sulked against the couch cushions and glared at the ceiling. "Damn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pegging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Illumi as a bottom and you as top for a change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi whined and whimpered when you ran your fingers across his thighs, your pinkie purposely grazing his inner thigh. Your hands inched closer, right towards the sweet spot. Illumi arched his back slightly and peered behind; a bead of sweat on his temple. </p><p>"Y/N. . ." He whines softly. You had him on his knees, bent over a night stand. You were enjoying toying with him, watching him fall apart. There was a certain thrill knowing that you had broken him. </p><p>You watched him squirm as your fingers skillfully play with his member. Your index finger toying with the tip as you give it a soft pump. </p><p>You lean forward, "Illu. . ." You watch him, biting his lips to smother his soft cries. A rosy hue settled on his cheeks, and his hair was tousled. He let out a soft groan, arching his back against you. </p><p>Leaning forward, you gave his member another soft pump. "What was that?" You ask innocently.</p><p> Illumi takes a shaky breath and shakes his head. You could feel his body quivering beneath you. You pulled your hand away from his member and gave his ass a hard smack. Illumi mewled softly, his body stiffening and in more than one way.</p><p> You chuckled lightly, your fingers finding its way towards his neck. "Use your words, Illu." Illumi's body shook, yet he refused to give in.</p><p>You wrapped your free hand with his hair and tugged, watching with ecstasy as his bare back arched. </p><p>Illumi groaned, his legs shook. "Y/N. . . please-" </p><p>"Shut it." You snapped at him and placed your fingers into his mouth and forced his neck back. He licked your fingers eagerly and bucked his hips.  Well, tried.</p><p> You gave his ass another smack. "What did I say?"</p><p> Illumi ceases bucking his hips and looks at you pleadingly. "Y/N-" He began but choked as you dug your fingers into his throat. </p><p>"Illu," You cooed, your other hand gently squeezing his ass.</p><p> "M-mistress. . ." His onyx eyes flickered ad you pulled your hand away from his mouth. </p><p>"Use Your words." You reminded him softly, playing with his hair. </p><p>He arched his back and moaned. "T-touch me." </p><p>You gave him a sly smile. "That's it?"</p><p> Illumi bit his lips, his cheeks flushing darker. "I want you to ride me. Fuck me. Use me as you please." You laughed but obliged. You gave his ass one last smack before releasing him.</p><p>"Turn around and lay on your back." Illumi nodded and did as he was told.</p><p> Now laying on the bed, you crept towards him, as silent as the night and as beautiful as the stars. To Illumi, you were a feline, ready to pounce and devour him. </p><p>You leaned down to his throbbing member, your eyes licked with his as you lowered your head and took his member in. </p><p>He threw his hand back with a groan. His slender hands ran down your bare back, your thighs before settling onto your ass. </p><p>You pulled away, much to his dismay and gave him a hard look. Precum trickled down your chin, "You know the rules." You reminded him as you got up from the bed and walked towards the nightstand.</p><p> Illumi groaned but let you tie him onto the bed. You laughed lightly as you took in the view before you; Illumi, so pale and so beautiful. And all yours. At your mercy. </p><p>You leaned over and kissed his nose. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you touch me." You whispered into his ear and began to trail kisses down his neck, his chest</p><p>Your warm lips trailed down to his hard abdomen, laced with hard muscles that you oh, so adored. You smiled against his skin as you gave him tiny kisses against his thigh before entering further. </p><p>Illumi gasped and arched his back as you bit into his inner thigh, sucking and licking. </p><p>You drew back and wiped and smiled. "Be a good boy and let me hear your voice." You purred before you lowered your head. </p><p>The room was filled with Illumi's soft cries of pleasure and not so gentle sucking noises. Bobbing your head, you let your tongue trace the tip to the bottom, letting occasional soft moans of your own. Feeling the vibration of your moans and your throat closing around him drove him crazy. </p><p>He began to whine louder, his arms tugging against the bed frame, annoyed that he wasn't allowed to touch you and thrilled all the same. </p><p>You pulled away before he could climax with a soft "pop" and licked your lips.</p><p> "Y/N-" Illumu began but gasped loudly as he felt your hand against his neck. </p><p>"Illumi. . ." You moved your body over his, settling your hips on top of his member. "Did you forget so soon?" You watched as his face turned a light hue of rose before releasing his neck, though your hand still lingered.</p><p> "Mistress, please!" Illumi said between light coughs.</p><p> You gave out a soft sigh, your hand caressing his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." You leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. </p><p>"However-" You lifted your hips against him and smiled at him as you took off your panties.</p><p> He gasped and melwed, arching slightly as he felt himself enter you. "Please, move." He whined, his cheeks flushed as he looked away. </p><p>You gently cupped his cheek, "Leave the rest to me. Unfortunately," you shoved your panties into his mouth. Illumi's cries were now muffled, just like you loved. "That's what you get for touching me without permission." You lifted your hips once and moaned, biting your bottom lip; his hard member seemed to hit all the good spots.</p><p> Illumi threw his head back. The veins in his neck and arms popped out as he strained against the items you had weaponized against him. </p><p>You clicked your tongue at him. "If you keep moving like that I might not move at all." </p><p>Illumi's short rebellion was cut short. He shook his head and looked over at you with glistening eyes. You almost pitied him. Almost. </p><p>You had been toying with him for almost an hour or so. Edging him, touching him but not once did you let him cum.</p><p> "Good boy." You said, raising your hips against him once, twice, five times. The bed began to creak and the room was filled with your moans and Illumi's muffled cries. Watching him struggle excited you. It made you cum faster.</p><p> Illumi began to buck his hips against you and instead of scowling him, you rode him faster and praised him.</p><p> "You're so good, Illumi," You moaned, his hips meeting yours. Your thighs began to shake as you tried to drag out the pace.</p><p> "My little slut-" your purred, throwing your head back as you began to speed up.</p><p>Illumi's muffled moans were music to your ears. At some point, Illumi too, began to buck his hips at a faster pace than before</p><p>. You arched your back as you rode another wave. "Illumi-'' you cried, your hips shaking and a knot forming in your stomach. Illumi's hard groans mingled with your own as you hit your climax, he followed shortly afterwards.</p><p> You slumped against his chest, too tired to untie him. Much less raise your hips. You did however pull your panties from his mouth and sighed against his warm chest.</p><p> "Damn, I could've had you eat me out one last time." you laughed. You felt Illumi's hand graze your thigh before settling onto your ass.</p><p> "What-" You yelped as your body was spun around. With your back on the bed, you looked up at Illumi, who gave you a small smirk. His eyes trailed your bare body before meeting your eyes. His dark gaze made you ache and gave you butterflies. </p><p>"How did you get out?" You frowned at him but it was no use asking. You already know the answer.</p><p>His shoulders shook in light laughter as he chuckled. "Oh, you mean this?" He held out the same place you had used to tie him.</p><p> You pouted at him. "You're no fun."</p><p> Illumi gently tugged a strand of your hair behind your ear.</p><p> "Than don't make it so easy. . . mistress." He looked down at you with an odd look. Leaning down, he buried his head into your neck. "What did you say about me eating you?" </p><p>You laughed nervously. "Nothing. Just joking aro-'' You gasped, dug your nails into his arm as his teeth sank into your neck. </p><p>He pulled back with a pleased look. Your eyes flickered down and you swallowed slowly. Seemed like an old friend came to visit back.</p><p> "Your legs." You looked at him, not following. Or well- not understanding the sudden mood change.</p><p> "What- h-hey!" You protested as Illumi placed his hands onto your thighs and parted your legs.</p><p> Illumi looked up at you, an eyebrow raised. "Is this not what you wanted?"</p><p> You bit your lips and nodded. "Jezz, you don't have to be so. . ."</p><p>"Do you not like me being so forward? Or is that I don't please you?" As he spoke the last words, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly and his grip on your hips tightened. </p><p>You laughed at him. It wasn't the first time he's said something similar to this. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at him and smirked, "Keep talking and I might say yes." You could feel Illumi's breath as leaned forward. </p><p>He ran his finger gently against your folds. He raised his narrowed eyes towards you, "I'll have you begging and crying, wet and squirming but," Illumi leaned forward and gently licked your inner thigh, his tongue itching nearer to your spot. You let out a soft mewl, which Illumi took as encouragement before grabbing your breast. </p><p>"Illumi-'' You gasped softly as he squeezed your breast, almost painfully. With a hard look from him, you quickly shut up and laid still. He sometimes got like this, mostly when he was feeling needy, possessive or mad.</p><p>You bit your lip as Illumi stood over you, pulling your legs over his shoulder. "I'll start slow, but remember," His eyes flickered toward you, "your safe word." You nodded numbily as Illumi pulled you closer, almost in an embrace, but you know better. </p><p>"S-sir-" Illumi paused and looked over at you.</p><p> "Yes?" you looked up at him, feeling strangely bold and needy. "I want you to degrade me." Illumi gave you one of his rare smiles, though it lacked any warmth. </p><p>He leaned forward, one of his needles in his hand, "That's what I plan to do, love." </p><p>Long story short, Illumi did not lie. He edged you, degraded and humiliated you, drilling his wishes onto you for two-three hours before letting you cum. And even after that, he still wasn't satisfied. Not until you had taken back what you said earlier. Guess who wouldn't be sleeping?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chrollo's Final Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright, so technically this isn't smut. But I still had fun writing it. </p><p>An AU where Chrollo's days are counted as Kurapika hunts him down to finally bring an end to his vengeance. </p><p>Being the last member of the Phantom Troupe still standing, Chrollo griefs over the loss of his friends and awaits as Kurapika finds him. </p><p>Death never felt so blissful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise to make it up in the next update. </p><p>A spicy Illumi x Chrollo smut chapter is coming. </p><p>And it's going to be a long one;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a starry night when the scarlet beast approached the man in black. Silent and deadly. His beauty bewildered the strange man in black, who kneeled beside a grave, his head bowed and a single white rose in his palm. He mourned for his loss. For his family. His friends. And yet. . . </p><p>The strange man in the heavy black coat stood up after a while and stalked out of the cemetery. There was no one else to mourn beside himself. His old friends- bless their hearts- were long gone, and soon enough, he too, would be. </p><p>There was a peculiar thrill, knowing that your days were counted, that your hours were ticking by. But the man felt a  heavy weight in his chest with each step he took. Though he only had so much to live by, he remained unsure if he would truly ever join his friends. He never quite believed in the afterlife, nor poured his faith in some divine power. He only believed in divine judgment. That was his job.</p><p>The man's stormy eyes darted towards the passing graves where countless of names were inscribed; below, a cold rotten corpse. </p><p>He laughed, feeling bitter and ashamed. He had no reason, no real purpose for coming here. Of all places. He did not except for his friends' names to suddenly appear on the graves, or their corpse. Not because they did not have the money, but simply because the scarlet beast had left nothing behind in his ruination. The grand massacre. </p><p>"'Matthew 5:4. Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted.'" The words felt heavy on the man's lips. He laughed and shook his head. </p><p>"What's a grave, without a corpse?" He muttered as he reached the gates. He didn't bother looking back. Mourning was never his style. He had done plenty. And now, he awaited patiently for the devil to chase after the lost lamb. To reap his soul. </p><p>He walked down the street with a sorrowful feeling, though he remains unfazed and calm on the outside.</p><p>The little crowd that remained on the streets after dark parted and let him through. He was the black sheep. The wild jaguar, though he felt no greater than a petite dog. </p><p>He had no name. Not anymore. </p><p>All the past privileges he had, he would soon burry with his body. Or burn. Whatever suited the scarlet beast the most. </p><p>The corner of his lip twitched and curled slightly. "Cremation does sound like it suits him." He chuckled though it lacked any real humor. </p><p>He walked and kept walking, ignoring his feet though they protested, and stopped and stood on the edge of a rock on a hill, and stared out into the luminous ocean. The moon towered above him and gleamed off the ocean in just the right way. </p><p>He smiled. He waited. </p><p>It didn't take long for the scarlet beast to catch up. Now he awaited for the devil to wreak havoc and reap his soul. </p><p>"So you actually came?" The beast stood behind him and tilted his head. "I can't tell if you're stupid or just a fool." </p><p>The man in black sighed.</p><p>"I just wanted to see the ocean one last time."</p><p>The beast let out a growl-like laugh. "A man like you shouldn't pleasure himself in such trivial things." The beast held out his hand, the cuff of his white shirt stained with light specks of brown. "Come, we have business to attend to. And I, a funeral."</p><p>The man obliged and followed the beast further into the shore and paused. </p><p>"You know what must be done." The beast responded solemnly. </p><p>The man nodded once. </p><p>The beast before him was unlike any other beast the strange man had ever seen. The beast wore no claws or scales, nor fangs. Instead, the beast before him wore silver chains on his right hand and wielded two wooden swords. </p><p>The beast turned around, his eyes gleamed a dark red under the moonlight. He had the beauty of an angel but the temper and hatred of a devil. His thirst for revenge over powered all his other senses and fueled him to achieve this long-life goal.</p><p>The man in black shook his head. "After you burn my body, watch my blood spill, will you be satisfied?" </p><p>The bewitching beast ignored him- though the corner of his lip curled upwards in a sneer- and watched one of his chains dangle. The one with the cross. </p><p>The man in black scoffed. Befitting, he thought grimly. </p><p>The beast spoke, "Kuroro Lucilfer, leader of the Phantom Troupe, your days of torment and injustice are over!" </p><p>Chrollo stared. "Is that all? I was expecting a sermon in my name."</p><p>The beast's blonde hair shook wildly in rage. "Shut up, you despicable insect. I should burn you alive where you stand! "</p><p>"Being the last line of the Kurta certainly was wasted on you." Chrollo closed his eyes. "They would be ashamed."</p><p>"Do not speak of my brethren!" The beast cried out and pointed his hand towards Chrollo. "I've decided," He seethed, "you shall rot at the bottom of the ocean. Have the fish eat your corpse."</p><p>Chrollo stared at the enraged beast he had summoned and sighed. "Do as you wish. But before," He held out his hand, "what of the rest? Their bodies?"</p><p>The beast's response was swift. "Dead. I killed every one of them. Their bodies I left to rot in seclusive places." </p><p>Chrollo closed his eyes. "Then may I have my final request?" </p><p>The beast's jaw tightened but he relented. "Say it."</p><p>"I wish to be buried along side them."</p><p>The beast paused and pondered for a bit. "And if I decide otherwise?"</p><p>Chrollo shrugged. "The dead cannot trot among the living." </p><p>The beast was still for a very long moment, his scarlet eyes fastened on the man before him. The man he swore to claim his life. </p><p>"Very well."</p><p>The beast studied his chains before picking out the longest. </p><p>"Kurapika."</p><p>Kurapika's head whipped towards Chrollo in surprise, his eyes fading to brown. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Chrollo looked back, into the young man's eyes. "Forgive me."</p><p>Kurapika stared at him hard and shook his head. When he raised his head, his eyes were once again red with blood. </p><p>"There's nothing left in me that can forgive."</p><p>And with those final words, Kurapika raised his wooden sword and stabbed Chrollo in the heart. Blood seeped out from the corner of Chrollo's mouth, his body slumped into Kurapika's arms as he bleed. </p><p>Chrollo coughed. He raised his head towards Kurapika. "No chain, for me?"</p><p>Kurapika looked down at his mortal enemy and shook his head. "I saved the best for last."</p><p>Chrollo laughed and stared ahead at the starry night. He shivered. "I feel light." He muttered. His breathe became labored and shakey as time passed. </p><p>As Chrollo bleed in kurapika's arms, he thought of the members of the Phantom Troupe. His friends. His family. All dead and most likely scattered around York New City in their own graves. Just like he would. Soon. </p><p>Would the people in Meteor city remember him? The name he made for himself? Had the members?</p><p>Chrollo coughed. The pain in his chest spread and blossomed. His vision became blurry and unreliable. </p><p>He met the beast's eyes. He almost swore that the fair man's eyes we're glossy. He laughed out right at the thought. </p><p>He clasped onto Kurapika's hand and hoarsly spoke one last time, "They would be proud."</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Kurapika held the bleeding man in his arms and wept. He wasn't sure why, but he did. Warm tears dropped down his unblemished cheeks, a contrast to the man laying still in his arms. </p><p>Despite just now accomplishing a life goal, he felt an empty weight settle on him.</p><p>He released Chrollo's cold hand and gently pushed the body onto the sand and stood. Standing before his kinslayer, he appeared no older than a young man, free of worries, gangs and murder. </p><p>Kurapika looked out into the starry night and wished he were dead. </p><p>"Farewell. May judgment rain upon you."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Man of So Little Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An AU where Illumi and Chrollo partake in roles of a priest and a nun. The nun has come to confess for his sins, whereas Chrollo has an eye for other things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, it's juicy. </p><p>No, I wouldn't consider it smutty. </p><p>Just spicy. Very spicy. Perhaps mild. At least compared to what I write:) </p><p>I might write a second part? I depends if people like it I suppose. </p><p>Enjoy💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrollo walks to the altar with slow, easy steps. Once on the altar, he tilts his head towards the weeping angels above him, clasped his hands together and prayed his faithful sermon, ending it with a kiss. He then turned his head towards the entrance and beckoned forth the sinner. </p><p>"Come forth." He urged. Out of the shadows appeared a raven-haired man with the beauty of an angel. He wore nothing but a simple black robe. A simple cross necklace hanged around his neck. </p><p>A sinner, that was what he was. The man walked towards the altar and paused before the priest in all white, with his head bowed he waited, meak as a mouse. The priest in all white smiled at the man before him. Reaching out to his Bible, he recited some verses. </p><p>"John 2:16, 'For all that is in the world—the desires of the flesh and the desires of the eyes and pride in possessions—is not from the Father but is from the world." Chrollo then settled his Bible onto the altar and raised his towards the man in the black robe</p><p>The fair raven-haired man undid his robe and let the silky cloth slide off his slender shoulders. He stood nude before the priest and under the weeping angels, respectful and obdient. Just like a sinner should before one of the Lord's followers. </p><p>Chrollo's stormy eyes darted past the man and smiled as he stared at the ten commandments. “You shall not commit adultery."  Chrollo recited before he turned back to the fair man who's beauty rivaled that of an angel. But he knew better. Before him, stood not an angel of light, but an angel of death. </p><p>Blood were on those slender hands. On his fair skin. But his eyes were the most dangerous of all. His oxyn eyes were devoid of life. Blank and dull. And yet. . . </p><p>Those eyes were pulling him in, luring him towards the fair man. 'Do not desire her beauty in your heart, and do not let her capture you with her eyelashes. ' The quote came to Chrollo as he stared deeply at the man before him, awaiting the priest's next command.</p><p>Chrollo was nothing but only a man. But he. . . The fair man standing him, was his damnation. His ruin. </p><p>"He made the devil so much stronger then a man." Chrollo muttered. His eyes flickered down at the man's member, stiff, the tip covered in precum. A vibrator strapped onto his cock, and yet another hidden in his ass. The man's nipples were red and perky as the clamp bite down on them. The man stood before the priest motionless, with the exception of abrupt twitches. </p><p>"Raise your head." Chrollo murmured. The man raised his head but did not met the priest's eyes. </p><p>"Illumi Zoldyck, eldest son of Silvia Zoldyck and Kikyo Zoldyck, brother and son alike; you stand before the Lord and his angels to pass on judgement." Chrollo raised his arms towards the giant cross hanging above them. "Speak, man of little faith, what hath brought you forth?" </p><p>Illumi raised his head to look at the priest, but low enough as reverence to the Lord. "Father, I must confess."</p><p>Chrollo raised a brow. "And what of this confession?"</p><p>Illumi did not answer. Not until he kneeled and bowed before the priest. His head hoavered inches above the priest's black shoes. </p><p>"I am ruination." The strange fair man whispered. </p><p>Chrollo swallowed and looked elsewhere. Anywhere except the man's muscular back. The vibrator in his ass. The faint flush to his neck-</p><p>He coughed once. "Have you come to repent?" Illumi nodded, meak as ever. Chrollo smiled warmly. "'Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.'"  </p><p>Chrollo placed his hand on top of Illumi's head. "I assure you've made the right decision."</p><p>Chrollo raised his head and glanced towards the weeping angles, wondering if there really was a divine power. Some sort of divination. </p><p>His eyes flickered down to where the fair raven-haired beauty kneeled, his warm lips hoavering mere inches above the soles of his shoes, nude in the chapel. Chrollo shuddered. </p><p>If there really was some sort of divine power out in the world, the man before him surely came the closet to it. </p><p>There was a sort of angelic beauty to the man's feminine features. The angle of his nose. His long, curled eye lashes. His straight ebony hair that reached past his waist. His small slender hands, and his delicate neck. And even so. . . </p><p>Chrollo traced the man's chiseled jaw line, his muscular arms and back. His powerful legs, laced and entwined with muscle on top of muscle. </p><p>Chrollo coughed and raised his arms in a crowning motion above the man's head. "Rise."<br/>
Illumi obliged, and waited.</p><p>Chrollo gestured him towards the communion table where a goblet of wine and a piece of bread lay. </p><p>Illumi winced as he walked, the vibrator coming to life, the one in his ass shifted uncomfortably. He shuddered, a bead of sweat accumulated near the back of his nape. </p><p>Chrollo smiled. "Is something the matter?" He asked, studying the man in his peripheral. </p><p>Illumi inhaled sharply and grimaced. "No, F-Father." He shook his head and lowered his  head, his cheeks flushed. </p><p>Chrollo looked away with a pleased smirk. "If you say so." He raised the goblet above his head, "'1 Corinthians 11:29," Recited, licked his lips and continued, "'For anyone who eats and drinks without discerning the body eats and drinks judgment on himself.'" </p><p>He looked at Illumi and asked, "With this wine, will you accept the pain and judgment from the Lord?"</p><p>Illumi jolted, and arched his back, his dick twitching. "I do."</p><p>Chrollo stared at Illumi hard before nodding. "Then with this, accept the Lord's blood as your own. Make amends with the suffering of this world. And bow before to him."</p><p>Chrollo tilted his head back and brought the goblet to his lips. He set the empty goblet on the table and moved to the bread. "With this," He held the bread, "'And as they were eating, he took bread, and after blessing it broke it and gave it to them, and said, “Take; this is my body. . .” </p><p>He turned to Illumi once more. " With this bread, will you succumb to your desires and flesh and proclaim the Lord's name?"</p><p> Illumi nodded, shifting his weight on his right leg. "I do, Father."</p><p>Chrollo smiled at him, his teeth white and sharp. "From now on, your body will no longer belong to you. You shall be one with the Lord." He then took a small piece of the bread and ate it, maintaining eye contact with the male before him. </p><p>Illumi stood patiently awaiting for the Father's next orders, intrigued and awed as he watched</p><p>Chrollo walked towards Illumi and grabbed his shoulder. "Then come before me and kneel with me before the Lord. We'll pray together." </p><p>Illumi gripped onto the priest's firm arm and held him there. "Father, when will I get rid of these impurities?" </p><p>Chrollo paused, studied him carefully. His nipples were a hue of dark red, perky and needy. Chrollo's eye flickered downward, where something else needed to be attended it seemed. </p><p>He chuckled lightly and pulled back, wrenching the man's stern grip off. "Then I suppose we'll have to post phone that to later."</p><p>For now," Chrollo walked over towards communion table and knocked the goblet and bread off. The goblet rolled on the floor with a loud 'clack' stunning Illumi momentarily. </p><p>Chrollo gestured Illumi over and motioned him to sit on the table where he then grabbed the man's legs and forced them open, wedged himself in between. He stood between Illumi's legs and stroked his hair. "Succumb to me. Your body, your soul."</p><p>Chrollo yanked on Illumi's cross necklace, bringing his face closer to his. "For the Lord requires so. An act of faith, so to speak." </p><p>Illumi coughed, leaning back on the table, one hand on the edge of the communion table and another latched onto the priest's. "Was I not promised to the Lord? As his humble servant and follower?" He whispered, staring at Chrollo in awe, his hand shaking as he was so close. Painfully close. </p><p>Chrollo threw his head back and laughed. "Insolent fool." He leaned closer, in the crook of Illumi's neck and breathed in, "I am your Lord." </p><p>Illumi gasped as Chrollo sank the small of his teeth on his shoulder. "Chr-rollo-" </p><p>Chrollo pulled away, a drop of blood smeared on his lips. "You taste delectable, dear. I wonder if the rest of you does too." Chrollo pressed his thumb against the tip of Illumi's dick and began to stroke the tip in slow, sensual motions. </p><p>Illumi jolted and arched backwards, his arms shaking ad he gripped onto Chrollo. "Ahh! No-"</p><p>Chrollo jerked his hand, making Illumi lose his breathe for a moment. Illumi's thighs shook violently against Chrollo. </p><p>"Really, you're adorable." Chrollo muttered, stroking Illumi. </p><p>Illumi's body shook and shuddered. He fell apart in the priest's arms as he jerked to his climax.</p><p> "Ahh-hmmm!" Chrollo covered Illumi's mouth with his free hand. </p><p>"Want to alerts others?" Chrollo smiled at Illumi's horrifed expression and went back to stroking Illumi's dick. </p><p>Illumi's toes curled and he leaned backwards as he climaxed. He panted heavily, his body shuddering and his nipples sore. He moaned quietly in bliss and pain. </p><p>Chrollo stared at his white robe, now soiled with Illumi's semen. </p><p>Illumi's face flushed darkly. "I-"</p><p>Chrollo raised his hand and cut him short. "No need for apology. This damned thing was getting in the way." Chrollo shrugged it off.</p><p>Chrollo stared at Illumi for a moment, studying his flushed face, remembering how his feminine features contorted into bliss, back arched and crying. For him. </p><p>He smirked at the thought, the bashful priest long gone. "A lovely thing you are." He walked over towards the altar and looked up towards the weeping angles, their features too dark and old to identify at the time. </p><p>"'For this is my blood of the covenant, which is poured out for many for the forgiveness of sins.'" Chrollo muttered and turned towards Illumi, his hands on his white robe. </p><p>"You accepted the Lord's wine and his bread, did you not?"</p><p>Chrollo waited for Illumi to agree before he continued. "Then, this is you're test of faith!" Chrollo undid the buttons of his white robe and shook it off as he walked over towards the fair man who's beauty was superior to that of an angel. </p><p>Illumi's eyes widened as he traced over the priest's sharp and muscular body. "Ye-" He coughed and tried again, this time more certain. "Yes."</p><p>Chrollo nodded sternly, and paused, standing before Illumi. </p><p>He spread his arms and howled, "Then come and feast!" </p><p>Without much thought, Chrollo fisted his hand into Illumi's hair and yanked him foward, toward his dick. </p><p>"Must I open your mouth and cleanse you as well?" Chrollo raised an eye brow, looking down at Illumi. He waited. He was a patient man. </p><p>Illumi shook his head. "No, my Lord," And opened his mouth, taking Chrollo in. </p><p>Chrollo grunted. "That's better." He thrusted into Illumi's mouth in a slow, steady pace. Not enough to overwhelm the beauty kneeling before him, but enough to crave his release. </p><p>Chrollo glanced down at Illumi's ass and his muscular back. His long hair was tousled and damp. Watching Illumi tight lipped around his-</p><p>Chrollo groaned and grabbed Illumi's hair and jerked him foward, his thrusts now more forceful and faster. </p><p>Illumi gripped onto Chrollo's thighs, his jaw began to ache and in his peripheral he saw stars.</p><p>Chrollo moaned and dug his fingers into Illumi's scalp.</p><p> "'When you come together, it is not the Lord's supper that you eat.'" Chrollo moaned and laughed breathlessly. "Who to guess that idiotic verse would come true?"</p><p>He leaned down, "Tell me, Illumi, do you really believe in divine power or gods?" His thrusts became sloppier and his moans huskier, throaty. </p><p>Illumi gave occasional moans of his own, though it was most likely due to the pain his in lower jaw. He dug his nails into Chrollo's thighs as he began to black out. </p><p>Chrollo chortled. "You won't be sleeping on me." He smacked Illumi across the back and thrusted harder. "Can't have my servant slacking off." </p><p>Chrollo threw his head back and groaned as he climaxed in Illumi's mouth. He pulled away with a pop and smiled down at Illumi. </p><p>"Swallow."</p><p>Illumi blinked rapidly and obliged, swallowing every drop. </p><p>Chrollo reached out and stroked the top of Illumi's head in a loving manner. "You will do great things in the Lord's name</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Grim Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An AU where Illumi's family sent him on a mission, to redeem himself. The only issue, is that his target is no one else other than Hisoka, his friend, lover and spouse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I actually teared up writing this. But I felt that if Hisoka or Illumi were to die, they were die by the hand of their own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi closed in the distance. His pale, gauntly hand raised above his head, three purple needles rested between his fisted fingers. With one elegant curved arc, he brought his hand down and severed his opponent in two. </p><p>He moved past the limp body- he didn't bother with side-glances- and onto his next opponent. He threw two of his needles towards an approaching enemy and slinked past before he heard a shriek. He knew his needles always hit their target. </p><p>Another approached him from the side carrying a knife of little value, and troting towards him at full speed. The man was foolish enough to dare challenge him head-on. Unfortunately for him, the broody assassin wasn't known for mercy. As the man flanked him from the side, raising his knife above his head, the skilled assassin side-stepped around the man and with deadly precision, placed his slender hands around the man's neck- swiftly decapitating the man.</p><p>The man's headless body slumped onto the snow, red ink seeped from the man's severed spine. Illumi threw the head and charged forward, a set of unused needles in his hand like a brand. The small group that had been gathered were no match for the prodigy. Surely enough, they too, seemed to realize. The men gathered began to shake, tremble as death crept closer, leaving a bloodied trail behind. </p><p>"Azrael, here he comes!" They warned others, their cries cut off mid-way. Indeed, their cry proved prophetic, for Azrael marched. The few men that remained shook before their towering grime fate. Some had chosen to escape, but the unfortunate men that remained behind, frost eating away at their fingertips, death had clasped them.</p><p> He would hunt them later. He would. But his priorities laid elsewhere. With a blank face, he turned towards his priority. His target. His. . . 

The target's lip curled, thick muscular arms hanging from a nearby tree no more than 10 yards. Though he could not hear him, he swore that his target began to laugh. Those broad shoulders of his shook with glee. </p><p>Illumi remained where he stood, sizing his target , awaiting patiently as the target stalked towards Illumi. Those golden eyes of his narrowed slightly as he gazed at Illumi bloodied hand, coated slick with gore- not of his own- and snow. Those same muscular arms reached out for the air. Or so he made it seem.</p><p> "And so, the grand show has come to a halting end!" The target bowed low; bold enough to leave himself uncovered. His earrings dangled with the man's exaggerated motions. "Now who will walk away?"</p><p> Illumi ignored his small speech and pulled out his needles. The target raised his dark brow, his lips twisted in faint amusement.</p><p> "My, you're as stiff as an board." The target chuckled. "Well, lets place formalities aside and settle this." The man placed his hand on his hips as he smirked at the assassin. "Winner walks away. "

Illumi clenched his jaw, his knuckles tight around the needles. "Like I'd let you best me, clown."</p><p> Hisoka laughed, his voice deep and haughty. "How you excite me when you talk like that, Illu." He sighed. "Almost makes me regret this." </p><p>Illumi nonchalantly replied, "Yet that is not enough to stop you." </p><p>Hisoka grinned at him, "Only a fool would pass an assassin's offer of enticing death." </p><p>"Some say only a fool would agree to such an irrational deal." </p><p>Neither men spoke for a moment and turned to each other in their final moments. To whoever would come unscathed. Illumi nodded curtly at Hisoka, acknowledging him. Hisoka dipped his head at the fair male and crouched slightly, feet apart and hands to his sides. </p><p>"May the best man live." Illumi muttered before charging towards Hisoka, needles first. Hisoka smiled and jumped above just as Illumi threw his needles. </p><p>Illumi turned and jumped after Hisoka, savoring the faint surprise that crossed the clown's face as Illumi reached to him. Grabbing his arm, Illumi managed to break it before dodging mid-air at Hisoka's cards. As they landed on the snow, not a step heard from either of them.</p><p> Hisoka peered down at his limp arm and chortled. "You're really going for it, huh?" Illumi ignored him and raced towards him to finish him off. 

Hisoka simply shook his head. "Then I suppose there's not need to hold back." With a lazy flick to his index finger, Illumi was thrown away from Hisoka and thrown into the frigid air before tumbling onto the ground. </p><p>"Hell." Illumi muttered as he raced forward, cursing his lack of vigilance to his surroundings. 

Much cautious than before, Illumi closed the distance between Hisoka, effortlessly dodging both Hisoka's razor cards and bungee gum. It was a powerful and adaptable nen ability, but it wasn't invincible. And luckily for him, he knew Hisoka well</p><p>Illumi closed in, raising his lean arm above his head he swung at Hisoka with his razor nails. He managed to cut him twice. Hisoka laughed and threw a card at Illumi, who barely dodged it at such close range. They exchanged blows, needles and cards were thrown at each other and in those rare moments where they closed in, they managed to break a limb or two from one another. The fight continued for an hour. Another. The sun began to set behind them and the air chilled, and yet neither yielded. Perhaps they valued their pride too much.</p><p> It was dawn when both men stood flanking one another, neither catching one another on guard or gaining the upper hand. Illumi tried another approach from behind and tried to take one of Hisoka's legs. Hisoka turned in time and swiped for his head but Illumi ducked and with his nails stabbed him in the ribs, feeling bone and warmth. His twisted his hand in Hisoka's side and dug deeper.</p><p>Hisoka hissed and drew his card and flung it at Illumi's delicate neck. Illumi dodged it but could do nothing as Hisoka clawed at Illumi, ripping his sole shirt open and his chest before trailing upward, to his neck once more. Illumi growled and drew back, admiring the fresh scars he had placed on the man. Hisoka's lips curled back in a snarl as he lunged for Illumi. With a flick of his hand, Illumi was knocked by rock that ricocheted off his cheek, and pulled up and towards Hisoka was who eagerly awaiting him. Hisoka punched Illumi, knocking the air out of him and pinned him to the ground, baring his teeth at him. Illumi struggled underneath the broad form. Hisoka dug his nails deeper into Illumi's skin.</p><p> "Your failure is what sets you apart from your family." Hisoka seethed. Illumi froze.</p><p>But Hisoka didn't stop. "Killua is better without extra weight pulling him back." Hisoka drew another card and pressed it against Illumi's throat in what he hoped to be a quick death. To sever his head. But he paused and peered down at the alarmingly silent assassin who bared his neck to him, seemingly begging for death. 

Hisoka gritted his teeth. "I'll make sure to send flowers to your family." And his head. In a small velvet box. 

Hisoka pressed his card down, barely a line of blood seeped through when Illumi punched him. Hisoka felt a strange, hazy weight on his chest. He glanced down and inhaled sharply as his eyes met where Illumi had pierced him.

 Illumi's tough nails had gone right through his chest. 

Hisoka looked down at Illumi, stunned. He stammered, "Illu-" Illumi drew his hand back, a strange sound coming from the gesture.</p><p>Hisoka coughed, blood tickling down the corners of his mouth. Some of his blood fell on Illumi's exposed chest and face, but he remains unfazed. Illumi stared at Hisoka's face as panic and dread crossed it before his lips curled. The man still had the energy to laugh, even in the brink of death. Illumi was sourly impressed. 

Hisoka rolled to the side and laid on the snow, his hand to his mouth as he coughed. Illumi remained there, on the ground for a few moments before he got up and towered over the man. </p><p>Hisoka clutched his chest and smirked. "Seems that in the end I wasn't good enough." He closed his eyes. "Such vuglar statements I made." He peered towards Illumi, sorrow colored his eyes, "I meant none of those."

 Illumi nodded stiffly. He knew that Hisoka meant well. Those words were only meant to stir anger. But. . .</p><p>A heavy weight settled on Illumi as he remembered the ugly snarl Hisoka wore as he said those words. Failure. That's what he was. This was perhaps the only way to redeem himself; his parents had told him so, and yet. . . 

Illumi looked down at the dying man and clenched his jaw.</p><p> Hisoka coughed, but even so, he laughed. "I always wondered what death felt like. Craved it." 

Illumi could only nod. He was aware of the clown's weird fixation of fighting stronger opponents if only to hope that one day he'd die under the hand of one. It was a grim fate that Illumi thought would only chase after him. 

Hisoka's skin paled and his lips turned an unnatural hue of blue. The faintest traces of frost appeared around the rim of his nose, lower lip and fingertips. 

Hisoka pulled out a deck of cards and handed it to Illumi would took it numbly. "Keep it." Hisoka explained. </p><p>Illumi licked his lips. "I- I don't know-"</p><p>Hisoka wheezed out a laugh. "Didn't the great magician teach you? Of course you do, you damned fish." He sighed. "Put it to good use." </p><p>Illumi felt nothing as he kneeled beside Hisoka, not even the snow under his knees nor the wind that rasped by, nipping at his skin. It was his job, his duty. A mission issued from his father. He had no reason to refuse. None at all. To live to his family's name he had to complete the mission; eliminate Hisoka. He thought it would be simply. That he wouldn't feel anything at all.

 Illumi's hands shook as they hoavered above Hisoka's chest, the sound that he had left on his scarred body. "Hiso-" Hisoka shrugged his hands off. </p><p>"Don't regret your choices, " He rasped. Illumi said nothing. Gave nothing. He just sat there, beside him in his final moments. </p><p>"I couldn't do a-anything-" Illumi was cut off. </p><p>"I understand." Hisoka's eyes gleamed strangely with warmth. "To die at your hands. . . " Hisoka wheezed, blood trailing down the corner of his mouth and a pool if blood gathered around his torso, stain in the snow. "I don't regret my choice." </p><p>Illumi gasped at Hisoka. "Don't be stupid!" He snapped.</p><p> Hisoka smiled, blood staining his teeth. "Emotional are we?"</p><p> Illumi didn't have the energy to roll his eyes. Instead, he clasped onto Hisoka's hand.</p><p> "You're such a good friend." Hisoka muttered. He then turned and nodded at Illumi. "If you ever loved me, in marriage or not, then kill me." </p><p>Illumi glared at him. "Absolutely not!" </p><p>Hisoka rolled his eyes. "I'm already half there, love." He reached out towards his pale cheek and caressed it. </p><p>"Hisoka." Illumi leaned into his hand.</p><p> "I love you." Tears formed around the corner of Illumi's eyes. Hisoka repeated the words again, "Illumi Zoldyck, I love you till death due part," He recited the vows he made to his husband.</p><p>Illumi closed his eyes and grasped tightly onto his husband's hand on cheek, the only warmth he ever felt. "Till death due us part." 

Hisoka nodded grimly. "Good." He then turned to the sky and smiled before turn in back to Illumi. "I'm ready." </p><p>Illumi choked on another sob as he raised his hand. "I'm sorr-" </p><p>Hisoka shook his head. "Don't finish that. Kiss me." </p><p>Illumi lowered his lips onto his husbands and kissed him deeply, not passionatly but desperately. Above their heads, Illumi's raised his hand once more and dug his hand in Hisoka's chest, searching. At last, his hand clenched around his heart.</p><p> Illumi pulled away, his lips hoavering over Hisoka's. "I love you."

 Illumi squeezed his fist. Hisoka's eyes widened but smiled as he passed. </p><p>"Me too." He murmured, his final words whispered. 

Illumi sat there, stunned and in pain. A different type of pain. One that only Hisoka could heal. But he was not longer with him.</p><p>Illumi held onto his lover's, and former friend's cold body, numb as the snow beneath him and cold as Hisoka. Illumi stared down at his husband with a shocked expression before it dawned on him. A sob wrenched from Illumi as he cried out in the empty, cold night. A cry of despair and pain. A cry of loss. He held onto Hisoka, rocking them both like he usually would at nights.</p><p> "I'm so sorry." Illumi said through a choked sob. "I'm sorry!" Illumi threw his head and screamed and screamed until his throat turned red. Until he could no more. Illumi ran an tentative finger across Hisoka's cold face. </p><p>"I love you." He whispered. "I love you I love you I love you." He wept harder. "PLEASE!" 

He lost track of time as he wept. His tears dried eventually, leaving raged and breathless cries emerging from his throat. but not matter how hard or how long he cried, Hisoka would not wake up. 

Illumi curled into a ball, Hisoka's head in his lap. "You were my first friend."</p><p>Illumi hung his head. "Forgive me. " He whispered. 

He sat there, frost biting his skin, and rotted next to his lover's corpse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>